No Place I'd Rather Be
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Hi! This fic is a bunch of one-shots based on songs that you guys can send into me that I will turn into a situation for Woflblood, most likely Maddian centric. Got it? Easy enough? Read on!
1. Rather Be

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Wolfblood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners. **

A/N: So I was forced to delete the song lyrics from these chapters, everyone. Sorry for the spam in your inbox from the 'updates' if you're following me.

**No Place I'd Rather Be **

The full moon in the expanse of dark night sky illuminated everything along the earth, seeming to shine especially on the backs of the pair of sleek wolves that darted on and around the island's either natural or man-erected structures. The animals would separate for a time, but come back to each other just as quickly, chasing after one another in combined streaks of dark brown and lighter blonde.

It was a new and exhilarating feeling for the female wolf, the excelled movement on four legs, but the running itself was not so foreign a concept. All of it only made her think of running through the woods bipedal with her companion, the rushing wind throwing her air away from her face as he looked back at her every once in a while with a thrilled smile plastered on his lips, always there even after so short a time in her hometown. It was a nice feeling, the constant awareness in her heart that she would never be able to shake his presence… and that he didn't want to lose hers, either. She howled, then, the other following her lead as they paused to push at each other playfully beneath the moon that had given them this gift.

They never wanted it to end. It was a feeling beyond compare, a feeling they only received such immense pleasure in when they spent this time together, free of all humanly problems, free to just _be_. Both were aware that it didn't matter whether or not it was the sacred full moon or the middle of the day during the waning crescent–they would always remember these moments and know that there is no place they would rather be than with the other.


	2. All I Want for Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Wolfblood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey (or any official covers). The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners. **

A/N: Enjoy, y'all! *smiley Shout out to the guest that requested this song! This is set after Rhydian leaves in season one.

**All I Want for Christmas **

Christmas. Called by many the most wonderful time of the year, this particular year was tougher than most for Maddy to get into the spirit of the holiday. She had thought he would come back. She had thought he would come back, if only for a day, to celebrate with her and their friends. But he hadn't. At least, he hadn't yet. He had one day left. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and until the clock struck midnight to mark December 26th, Maddy was going to keep hoping.

Maddy was curled in her favorite chair in her living room, the fire crackling and a book resting on her lap. She wasn't reading it, more dazed off as she looked up at the ceiling, the lilting Christmas music floating around her ears. She felt relaxed and safe, but knew she would feel even more so if he were there with her to make her laugh. More than anything, she wished he _were_ there. She wondered what he was doing, if the wild wolves even celebrated Christmas. Did he even miss her, think about her? She thought about _him_, all the time. Especially his smile.

_If Santa were real… _she thought. Maddy breathed out, adjusting slightly in her chair as she closed her eyes tight. _Please. Please send him back to me. I'm not asking for anything this year. All I want is him. _Opening her eyes, Maddy spoke into the warmed air, "Rhydian, if you're listening… all I want–all I need for Christmas is you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are amazing! *smiley** **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or, whatever the equivalent may be for you, dear reader. *smiley **

**tfw82 **


	3. Back to December

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Wolfblood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Back to December by Taylor Swift. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: I'm so glad for the reviews! Thank you to those left me comments and suggestions! Keep leaving them and I'll keep using them! *smiley Shout out to Bianca for requesting this!

**Back to December**

**Four months ago- **

"_You aren't listening to me!" Rhydian said, fighting to keep his voice level and low. He failed. He and his girlfriend of nearly seven months were fighting again. It had been happening more and more lately, from everything being so good to going bad so quickly Rhydian wasn't even sure when it had begun going downhill. _

_Maddy, aggravated, shook her head. "Rhydian, I _am_ listening to you! I just don't understand; help me understand what's wrong and I'll help you!" _

"_You can't help me!" he shouted. "I don't belong here, in this town, with these people! I'm not like you! I want to go places, see things! Tthis isn't a life for me!" _

"_But you're with me!" Maddy's voice cracked. Rhydian looked away from her. "Maybe that isn't enough anymore." Maddy's tear filled eyes blinked hard and after a moment her gaze fell to the floor. "Since when?" _

"_I don't know," he murmured. "I just know I can't stay here." Maddy looked up at him then. Though red, her eyes showed resolve. "Then I guess there's nothing left to talk about. Go." Rhydian stared at her for a moment, and then he snorted. "Fine. I'm out of here." _

**Now- **

It had been a shit decision. After a couple of months without her he had realized this. Sure, in the beginning he had felt freer than he had in a while. He went everywhere, did everything. It was exhilarating not having any responsibilities, seeing different faces every day. But then he figured out he _missed_ the usual faces he used to wake up to. Especially Maddy's. He had treated her so terribly in his selfishness. She had only tried to be there for him and support him, and he had turned around and crushed her, made her feel small.

After the end of the third month, he found himself replaying that night in his mind, over and over, wishing he could go back and stop himself from being such a dick, tell himself that he would regret leaving everything that he'd had in a matter of weeks. But how stupid could he be? It was beyond reason to hope she would ever take him back after all he put her through. But a small part of him knew how forgiving she was, how she saw the best in people. Maybe…

Maybe if he hadn't been so afraid of loving her. Of staying in one place with one girl who saw him for everything he was, good and bad. And maybe that was what had scared him so bad. No one had ever looked so close before. No one had ever tried. But she did.

He would go back. He would see her. And if she refused to let him in again, both to her heart and door, he would understand.

He left a message on her voicemail. Hearing her familiar voice made his stomach flip from both nerves and anticipation. "Hey, Maddy. I'm back in town… and I'd really like to see you. I don't expect anything, just… If you could find time to meet me, I'd really appreciate it."


	4. All of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own All of Me by John Legend (or the cover from **_**Glee**_**, the version I listened to). The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to Laura! *smiley Reviews make me smile!

**All of Me **

She knew it was just nerves, but even the knowledge of that did nothing to settle Maddy's rampaging stomach. Why was she so nervous anyway? It was just Rhydian. Well, the term 'just' is used loosely when describing him. He was the first to know her secret and she had literally known him for only a day at the time. They'd had an immediate connection and now, now that they were so much closer and understood each other better, it was finally happening. Their _very first date_.

Maddy, pins holding back her loose curls, had bought a new skirt to wear with a sky blue blouse and flats. She felt strange, so dressed up for him the way she was, but she was so anxious and excited she couldn't be bothered. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she applied a light layer of lip gloss. Hardly ever did she wear makeup, unless it was a thin line of eyeliner on her eyes, but that was about it. Tonight, she had a bit of blush as well. The blush became unnecessary when she thought back to when he had asked her to go out.

_The bell for the next period rang out and Maddy was quick to jump from her chair and get moving. She looked ahead and daydreamed, her expression revealing nothing, a trait that Rhydian seemed to see past. He always seemed to read her mind. A throat cleared beside her but she didn't have to look to know who it was. "You're a little genius, you know that?" he spoke then. She smiled at him briefly but kept walking. He reached down to take her hand in his and at this, Maddy glanced down, surprised. "So," he continued, "to celebrate your victory, I was wondering if…tonight you wanted to do something." _

_Her eyes flicking between their intertwined hands and Rhydian's face, Maddy couldn't help it if her expression was showing amusement. "Not Bernie's. Somewhere special," he added. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Maddy asked him. "Um." He looked to Shannon and Tom, who had been walking behind them silently. They nodded quickly; when Maddy stared at them they wiped their faces into nonchalance. "Yeah," Rhydian confirmed. She glanced back at her friends. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's up to you. It's–"_

_Unwaveringly, Maddy cut in, "I'd love to." The Three Ks, walking past at that moment, chimed in, "Rhydian's got a girlfriend, Rhydian's got a girlfriend." Maddy didn't even care, the boy's embarrassed yet pleased smile making her anxious for the night to come. He had actually done it. And now she was going on a date with Rhydian. _

Like she had earlier, Maddy brought her hand up to hide her face, her smile wide. Dropping it after a moment, she breathed out and smiled at herself. She had the feeling that this night would be one of the best of her life.

Rhydian had been so nervous for their date that he'd been ready since an hour after he'd arrived home from school. He couldn't stand waiting. It had taken him so long to build up his nerve and he didn't want to wait another second. But he knew he couldn't very well show up hours early, so he tried to relax. It was increasingly hard the closer the clock ticked towards six. His head was spinning but it was beyond worth it.

He was so grateful to Shan and Tom for convincing him to do it. Had it not been for them, it could have taken so much longer. How had he even been able to bear it? He didn't think he could be without her. And he didn't want to be. The thought was unthinkable.

When the alarm on Rhydian's phone beeped to inform him that he had ten minutes until he and Maddy had to be at the restaurant to meet their reservations, he jumped to his feet and straightened his jacket. He breathed out. He could do this. After all, if he could be so fortunate, this was only their _first_ date out of many more.


	5. Do I Wanna Know?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Wolfblood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Do I Wanna Know? by the Arctic Monkeys. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: More reviews! Thank you guys so much! It means so much to me! *excited smiley Keep 'em comin'! Shout out to whichever guest requested this song! *smiley

**Do I Wanna Know? **

_No good._ He was no good for her and she knew that. He manipulated her with his damned persuasive charm and smile, and she let him because it was easier to do that than to have an actual discussion. No matter what she said, no matter how many times she swore to herself and to her friends she would quit him, she could never shake him, a constant in her life that never failed to wipe the smile off her face. She could say she hated him. She could. But she didn't mean it. And that made her hate the person she saw in the mirror.

_And they weren't even together. _He had a girlfriend. It hurt her so bad sometimes she found she forgot to breathe as she stared at nothing. She couldn't help it. And she tried. She really did. _But not hard enough_, her mind would hiss at her. _If you had any self-respect you'd quit being his substitute slut. _She closed her eyes against the words, tightly, wishing they would stop flowing behind her eyelids, and she breathed. Because that's all she could do. Breathe. And pray she would form the nerve to tell him how it is.

Maybe her worry over him and what he was doing and thinking about her was the reason she was still alone, stuck in her funk, unable to move forward and be with someone who respected her. _He doesn't even see you. He walks by when he's with her as though you don't exist to him. _With a swallow against her tight, dry throat she shakily brushes through her hair. Breathe. Breathe.

_Breathe. _


	6. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to Bianca for requesting another song! *smiley

**Goodbye**

She was amazed at herself that she even managed to wake up every day, because when she did, she remembered. And when she did that, she had to feel for her heart because it felt as though it were being torn from her body. She missed them. She missed _him_. Waking up was a reminder of everything she'd had to leave, to protect not only herself but them. It didn't make it hurt any less. But she found that when the memories came rushing back she could let go, and didn't mind. That is, until she returned to reality, a reality where they _weren't_.

Sometimes, when she let herself, she would think back to the day she had left. The sun was setting as they had all walked together, one family, one pack, unified in their resolve. She could still feel the tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked up at him, almost disbelieving that he was letting her see him cry too, for the first time. _I love you._ When he held her to him, and when he'd kissed her. _I love you too._ She didn't think she would ever forget those moments. She remembered until she would cry. But the moment she wished she could forget, the one thing that she could live without, was the memory of saying goodbye.

_One day, when I'm older, and no one cares what I do, I'm gonna find you._

_We'll find each other._


	7. Haven't Told Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Haven't Told Her by the Plain White T's. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to Maylee for requesting this song! Thank you to all of those who have kept with this and keep reviewing. Even if you haven't, I really appreciate your views. *smiley

**Haven't Told Her **

From the very beginning, from the very first time they had met, he knew she was something special. She wasn't like other girls he had known, the girls that only saw him for his body. She looked beneath that. Calling him out was her normal routine, ignoring his looks and giving it to him straight. She was _real_. Until she had been a part of his life, he realized that he had been, for lack of a better term, asleep. He hadn't ever really thought that he could be with someone like her, and when she'd come along, like a blinding light, he had been born again.

It was the most miraculous feeling, the way his heart would beat quicker than he had ever known it could just by reading her name on the caller ID; the way her smile, lighting up her features, could turn his day around in a second. All of the little things about her that he found so incredibly beautiful left him tongue-tied when it came to telling her how he felt. How he really _felt_. So badly, he wanted to just blurt it out but that wouldn't be worth anything. And she was worth _everything_. He had to wait until the perfect moment, until he knew it was right, because he could not and would not lose her. Up until that point, it was the only thing he hadn't told her.

He took her out on another of their many dates and he thought that maybe that could be it, that he could do it and everything would be perfect. But then life got in the way. And things had been so good, even for only so short a time, that he had foolishly allowed himself to let his defense down. All at once she was gone, the burning star that was her burnt out.

And now, every night before he went to sleep, he would lay himself down and stare up at his ceiling and whisper those words to her, the words that had never really escaped from their home inside his mind. Because he realized that waiting had been fruitless, and now, when he knew he would never see her again lest it be within his own dreams, there would always be just one thing he had never told her.

_I love you, Maddy. _


	8. R U Mine?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own R U Mine? by the Arctic Monkeys. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Yay! Another shout out to the same guest who requested the last Arctic Monkeys song! You rock! *excited smiley

**R U Mine? **

Sometimes he couldn't believe himself, why he stayed with her when she was obviously not into it like he was. In his mind, he told himself to stop trailing after her like the love-sick puppy dog he was. He would cough up enough resolve to tell himself that that would be it, that he'd call her and tell her it was over, or the next time they met he would tell it to her straight–find another pet. But he never could.

He was weak in her presence. She had a sort of hold over him. He wished the places were switched, if only for a few minutes, so she could know what it felt like to be manipulated, to have the constant wonder of _Are you mine?_ tripping over itself in her mind instead of his.

The very worst part of it all was that she wasn't always that way, such a tempest. She could tell jokes that made them both laugh to the point that they had to work to catch back their breaths. Her smile had the power to cause the breakout of goose-bumps over his body–whether it was her sly, devilish grin or the rare but sincere smile she reserved for occasions of doubt, on his part. _I know you think I don't love you. I may not say I do, but trust me. Trust me._ It was what kept him coming back again, and again, and again, because he just couldn't help himself.

In a way, he couldn't imagine his life without her. The thought was enough to make him go crazy on some occasions. On others, being away from her would sound like a blessed gift. He wasn't sure if he would ever truly know what he wanted, not when it came to her, the devil with a silver-lining, or if she would ever lose her ability to play him like a puppet on a string. Until he discovered these things, he would keep wondering as he held conversations with her in his head that tried to find out the truth.

_Are you mine? Are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?_


	9. Say Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Another shout out to Laura for this request! *smiley Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone, you're all so so so SO freakin' amazing! Also, thank you for the support. *smiley

**Say Something **

It had been days. She hadn't called. Of course she'd wanted to, very much, but a larger percentage of her told herself it wasn't a good idea. If she did, if she heard his voice, she knew she would need to talk to him and that couldn't happen. He needed to stop trying to communicate with her, he needed to understand, but what made it all even harder was that she wasn't sure how he could understand if she didn't really _tell_ him.

For a couple of days, she had been holed up in her apartment and moving between her couch and bed–neither of which helped because they were infested with memories and the smell of him. She knew it was for the best but when it hurt so much she wasn't completely sure it was worth it.

She needed a fresh start. She loved her home but had to get away, at least for a little while, so she could deal with things. So he could deal with things. She pushed herself from her bed, her limbs sore from days of only shuffling about, and from her desk retrieved a pen and paper. On it, she began to write.

_Dear Rhydian, _

_I can't stay here right now. I have to go. But before I do, I need you to understand why I'm doing this. You probably think I hate you, and I thought it would be easier to let you believe that. But it isn't. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But it's for you. Please believe that. _

_I know you hate small towns and all they imply. You need big and loud. This place wasn't made to accommodate anyone like Rhydian Morris, and you weren't made to live in it. I hold you back from doing the things I know you would rather be doing. But I want you to be happy doing those things, because it kills me to watch you remain stuck here because I'm too set in my life and ways to follow you. Maybe I don't love you as much as you love me. _

A single tear squeezed out from the corner of Maddy's eye and onto the paper. She shut her eyes, took a shaky breath, and continued on.

_Please understand, Rhydian, even if that's true, I do love you. And it's because I love you that I have to say goodbye, and why I had to say something. I have to let you go. So please let me. _

_Maddy _


	10. 1, 2, 3, 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Y'all make me feel so good about what I write; I don't even know what to say! Thank you so much! Shout out to 'Guestie' (LOL love it!) for requesting this song! *super happy smiley

**1, 2, 3, 4**

One of the very best things about her was that she made everything, simply put, _better_. He liked to think that everyone had at least one person, whether a best friend or partner, that did that for them, because it made _him_ feel so good to have _her_. And she wasn't what you'd expect either. She didn't do any predictable girlfriend things that most people would find amazing. Just that she was herself was really it, no matter how ridiculously lame it sounded for a guy to say.

Because honestly, it made him feel good to know that the thought of her could bring a huge smile to his face, or that she wouldn't just make him soup to get over his cold–she'd laugh and tell him to suck it up. She had opinions and he liked it, and he liked that she was his best friend in the entire world and told him things she could never admit to Shan or Tom. She was the best thing he'd ever had in his whole life, hands down. Everything she was made it easy to love her, and he did… with everything _he_ was.


	11. Lost Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to Maylee for requesting this song!

**Lost Without You**

It didn't matter to her that it was what he wanted, or that it was for the best. Saying something is for the best is just the sugarcoated way of twisting a suck-ass situation into a more acceptable one. Rhydian leaving to live with his mother in the wild was one of those cases.

Ever since he had gone she felt absolutely lost. In the short time Rhydian had stayed in town, going to school and just knowing he would be there to greet her had become habit. It was _expected_. Maddy liked that. But now, with him gone, she was forced to wake up and face every day without him, something she hadn't expected would ever happen or have such an impact on her life.

In a way, she felt jealous of Rhydian. He was out there with his family, a family that accepted their way of life. But on the other hand, she liked being able to feel normal and sleep in a comfortable bed at the end of the day instead of a pile of leaves. And she could admit that she had felt like she and her parents had been Rhydian's new family. When Ceri and Bryn had come for him, it was like that illusion was shattered, and when he left them–left _her_–she felt silly for ever having thought it at all.

_He loved you, Maddy, you do know that. _

_He told you that?_

_He didn't have to. _


	12. Breakeven

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Breakeven by the Script. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Another shout out to Bianca! *excited smiley You're all amazing, truly. Thanks so much.

**Breakeven **

Have you ever had a moment where you're terrified because you forget how to breathe, and aren't sure what would happen if you never remembered or why you forgot in the first place? More and more, Rhydian had been having moments like those, but he knew why. She'd left, found a man that would treat her the way she deserved, and he felt like shit knowing that it wasn't _him_ doing so. In his head, he was stuck in his own prison cell of loneliness and guilt while she was in the world, free and happy.

What could he do, when the best part of who he had been, even before they had been together, was her? Seeing her killed him, because she was fine whereas he could barely scrape out two words, his breathing coming through a tightened throat. It was hard to remember the idea that bad things happen for a reason when he couldn't move on from her, still grieving the death of what they had been, while she had her life in better order than she'd had in a long time.

She'd taken her suitcase out that door, along with his heart, and Rhydian was still waiting to take it and glue it back together. He doubted that he would get it back for a while, though, or that putting it together would happen quickly, because when a heart breaks it never breaks even. And it seemed to him that, even after all this time, his heart was still falling to pieces.


	13. Speak Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Speak Now by Taylor Swift or Here Comes the Bride. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to maddyxrhdianxxx for requesting that I continue chapter 5! *smiley Here's a lighter chapter for y'all; I know you've been waiting. Haha

**Speak Now **

Maddy never believed she was very dramatic. She kept calm as best as she could most of the time and didn't begin fights unnecessarily, listening to her mother's advice–pick your battles. But where did being cool and collected cross over to being a total pushover?

This was one of the times Maddy felt helpless, because she couldn't believe that he was doing it. _Marriage_? He couldn't be serious! His girlfriend, Jana, was a total basket-case never-left-high-school cheerleader! The _bad_ kind. The kind that's in charge of the invitations and doesn't send one to her fiancé's best friend (or who-knows-what-we-are) to their wedding! How could she be expected to stand by and allow him to make the biggest mistake of his life?

Did jealousy have something to do with her decision to barge into the church uninvited and hide behind the curtains? Possibly. But she refused to wait at home while he married the wrong girl. Not implying that Maddy is the _right_ girl. Just Yana most certainly isn't.

From her place, Maddy could see his friends, all done up nice for the white-veil occasion, and seated on the opposite side is _her_ snotty little family, wearing pastel colors that should be outlawed in any church. In any place _ever_. The guests were chatting amongst themselves, the combined whispers becoming quite loud in the small church, but Maddy could still hear Jana yelling at a bridesmaid from where she stood. Typical.

Enter: the groom. He was perfect, as was his usual, and looked extra dashing in his black tux. Maddy leaned against the wall, feeling her stomach turn. Surely this wasn't what he had thought his wedding would be like–it was a _circus_! His future family was wearing all the colors of a 48 pack of crayons while his bride, dressed in a gown shaped like a pastry, shouted in a back room!

Maddy dragged herself to a seat in the back and dropped down, feeling sick.

What was her _plan_? Yeah, these people were bat-shit crazy. But what did that mean for her? Would she just step in and say, 'Hey, sorry. He can't marry you because you're totally and absolutely not right for him?' Or maybe when they say that whole 'does anyone object' and 'speak now' she can jump up and tell him, 'Don't say yes, Rhydian! Leave now and I'll meet you outside the church, by the back door!' He couldn't get married before she told him how she had felt the years they'd known each other. She'd never be able to live with herself. He had to hear her out.

Interrupting her daydream, the organ started up the classic Here Comes the Bride, but Maddy's ears heard a death march. The lovely bride-to-be floated down the aisle like a pageant queen, and Maddy wondered if he wished–even a little bit–that it was _her_ instead. She wished she could open her mouth to protest. But she couldn't.

And so it began. He smiled at Jana, but Maddy–even from so far back–could see it didn't reach his eyes. Jana didn't take mind, only smiled widely back at him, all of her bleached teeth on display.

Maddy pulled at the dress she had forced herself to wear. It went to her knees and she felt cold, and her toes pinched from the God awful flats she'd worn as well. It was stifling, and her head ached. Why had she come, if not to stop this catastrophe? Was it even her place to?

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." _What_? How had that come so quickly? Had the preacher sped through the ceremony? Maybe Jana's family had paid him off.

Silence. Maddy knew it was her last chance. If she didn't speak now, she would lose him, for good.

Clearing her throat, Maddy stood. All eyes on her, all horrified. But she kept her gaze on Rhydian, front and center. Had he seen her? Right about now, he appeared pretty surprised. "Um," she managed, awkwardly, "I'm not really the kind of girl who does this kind of thing. But you're not the kind of guy who would marry the wrong girl just because you can." Gasps, whispers. She ignored them. "Please don't say yes, Rhydian. You need to hear what I have to say. And–besides, they said speak now." Her attempt at a smile and joke caused a grin to break out across Rhydian's face and his expression cleared. A cloud passing over to finally reveal the sun.

The guests stared and glared alike, shocked into silence. Yana was fuming, her jaw dropped open, her eyebrows scrunched together in fury. It was actually quite a funny picture. Rhydian kissed Yana's cheek, whispered to the preacher, and then said, "Uh, sorry, everybody. But she's right. Yana's great, but she just isn't the one for me." He turned red and hurried off the platform; Maddy looked down, biting her lip in a smile.

Rhydian made it to her, no more delays, and pulled her out into the hallway through the doors Jana had entered through. He smiled at Maddy, taking in her dress. "Wow. Just for me?" Maddy grinned and shrugged. "Someone had to do it."

"Well I'm sure glad it was you. Thanks for being around when they said speak now."

And he was just going to kiss her, like the end to a perfect romantic comedy, when Maddy's cell phone began to buzz. She woke up.

She rolled over, so gracefully, and grabbed at the damned device beside her bed. "What? Hello?" she said into it. "Maddy? What the hell're you doing? Were you asleep? Doesn't matter; you won't believe what happened!" Rhydian.

Without waiting for her response, he continued, "I'm getting _married_!" Awake then, Maddy bolted upright. "Uh, Rhydian?" She could practically see his furrowed, confused eyebrows. "Yeah, Mads?"

"Yeah, uh… we really need to talk."


	14. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own The Call by Regina Spektor. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to Laura for requesting yet another song! *smiley

**The Call **

She'd been gone for weeks. How could he be expected to live like this? Every second killed him. The drawing he had made of her, staring at him from above his dresser, couldn't quite capture the shine of her eyes. Though, he didn't think even the most talented of artists could do that. All he had was memory and he was terrified that it would begin to fade, despite his every thought going to her no matter what he was doing.

Without her, nothing felt like it used to. Nothing felt right. He had Tom and Shan, and he pretended that it was enough, but they all knew it wasn't the same. She was the tie, the tie between the human and wolfblood that kept them all together as one.

Most days, he wandered around the woods, thinking, having conversations with her as though she were there. Telling her how much he loved her, how grateful he was to have her in his life. How she'd changed him for the better. And it felt good, for a while. But then he would have to realize that he wasn't talking to her, that she didn't have any idea about the pain he endured every day. Maybe she even believed he had moved on. As if he could.

It was another early morning spent in the woods, the sky so pale it couldn't even be considered blue. It was cloudless as well, and the sun was still fairly low. It was his favorite time of the day. Hers too. He dropped his eyes to the ground, kicking at it dully, like a child. Being out here brought back memories of her. He wasn't sure if he wanted them or not. It hurt so much.

He sat down on the packed dirt and leaves, his knees pulled up to his chest. Resting his forehead against them, he sent a message to her he knew she wouldn't receive. _Come back to me, Maddy. _Silence was his only response, the distant sounds of animals.

Then, an idea came to him, slowly and unsurely. _Eolas_. He would call to her, he would see her, if only for a moment. And it would have to be enough. Situating himself on the ground on one knee, he looked to the colorless sky. He closed his eyes momentarily, breathed. He could sense everything of his surroundings, beneath him, around him, above him. Eolas was always exhilarating, but this time, it really served a purpose.

In a rush, it came to him. A fire. Campfire. Trees. _Maddy_. There she was. She was smiling slightly, but he could see the sadness behind her eyes. He spoke in his mind, over and over. _Maddy. It's me. _He saw her adjust herself on her log, eyebrows furrowing. _It's me, Maddy. Rhydian. Can you hear me? _The vision showed her thoroughly confused and she got to her feet, said something to her parents. It blurred. He was losing it. Losing her. Again.

_Rhydian? Is it really you? How–_ Even telepathically, her voice was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. _Maddy. I'm using Eolas but I'm losing our connection; I have to go soon. I just need you to know that–that I miss you. And I still love you._ She held her face in her hands. _I love you, too. I miss you so much; I wish I could see you–_

_But you can't come back. Not yet. This has to be enough, for now. Are you okay? _She nodded, shoving her hair away from her face. Her eyes were red. _I am now. Tom? Shan?  
>Miss you, of course. <em>The vision was fading. He grasped at it, his head pounding. _Maddy. I have to go._

_Already? _

_I'm sorry. _

_Tell them I love them too. _

_I will. Maddy. _

_Yeah? _

_I do love you. _

_I know. _The image was blurring in and out, her voice like a dying radio. _I love you._

And he let himself release the vision, falling to the ground. He lay there for a while, unable to make himself move. Eyes closed, he thought some more. He would see her again. Even if it meant running to Canada himself.


	15. Who Woulda Thunk It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolfbood**_** or anything pertaining to **_**Wolfblood**_** except my own writing. I do not own Who Woulda Thunk It? by Greg Brown. The rights for all of these things go to their respective owners.**

A/N: Shout out to the guest that requested a happy chapter for fluff. Haha

**Who Woulda Thunk It?**

Rhydian had never understood or really cared when adults spoke of their childhoods. He never thought, _My life is going by so quickly! _because what teenage boy ever did? You enjoy it, you live it out. Until one day you realize you aren't a kid anymore. It was like that for everyone, he knew, when he was older, though not _too_ much wiser...

Now, he was reaching his fortieth birthday, and Rhydian could hardly believe it. He felt that he would turn into one of the those grown-ups that had talked down at him when he was a child about how they wish they could do things over, _In high school_, _Back in my day… _But he was grown himself, now. But unlike most people, he didn't have any regrets. And he didn't scare children into things by making them think life sucked, because his didn't.

He had kept his girlfriend, Maddy, all throughout his teenage and young-adult years, and she became his wife too, married on the day of their college graduation. Because who wants to go to that? They were married for about a year and two months before she told him she was expecting their first, and all at once… it hit him.

They wouldn't be able to walk all night through the forest just because they could and then down to Bernie's for a midnight snack–they'd want to stay up all night, sure, but only to be positive that their baby was alright. No gravel paths, no milkshakes and making wishes at 11:11 beneath the stars.

No more driving to nowhere, stopping at a fast food joint for burgers. Instead, that would be replaced with family dinners from cookbooks with high-quality photographs of their product.

Before everything, she had told him she didn't care if he had any money or not because all they needed was each other. Marriage, bills, and a child on the way took that idea and threw it out the car window. _Oh, that's pretty. Put it on my MasterCard. I like that. That would look great in our bedroom. Here's my Visa. _

But, even though the things they had loved would be gone, they would never forget. And they would be followed by new and amazing memories. The days they would spend with their children, the family road trips they would take to wherever. Dinners spent together, laughing for hours. Sipping from wine glasses after the kids were asleep, when they'd talk and talk by the fire and reminisce about _Remember when…?_ And it would never grow old, they would never get sick of it. They would just wonder _Who would've thought?_ as they settled in for the night… or awake in their bed waiting to make a wish at 11:11.

These days, though, their wishes would be for their growing family.


End file.
